


bambi eyes

by ultearmilkovich



Series: 2020 DRABBLES [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultearmilkovich/pseuds/ultearmilkovich
Summary: One of the new neighbors was outrageously beautiful, and she did her gardening in a bikini.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: 2020 DRABBLES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	bambi eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> "my new neighbor is smoking hot and i didn’t even like women until now and she has a garden and plants flowers in her bikini and i am dying inside AU" from floralprintshark on tumblr

Ever since the new neighbors moved in next door, Erza’s afternoons became much hotter. And she didn’t mean that because it was summer, balls fucking hot at thirty-seven degrees and humid to go with it. 

No, it was just that one of the new neighbors was outrageously beautiful, and she did her gardening in a bikini. 

The new neighbor seemed to have an endless collection of swimsuits: there was a blue one with stars, one as yellow as the marigolds she was planting, a pink one with tassels in the middle, a floral print one, and Erza’s favorite so far: a plain red one.

Today, she wore a baby blue one. With her immaculate head of white, flawless skin and perky body, she looked like she was sent from above.

Hot Neighbor was out with her brother today, a hulk of a person who carried around patches of blue grass for his sister. It was probably the best time for Erza to go over and introduce herself. With a store bought pie in hand, she crossed the distance from her back door to the chicken wire fence that separated her from Hot Neighbor.

“Hi!” Erza called out to get Hot Neighbor’s attention. “I’m Erza, I live next door. I bought you a pie.”

Hot Neighbor looked up from the tile of grass she just laid down and rose. There was a wide, welcoming smile on her face and dirt on her bare knees. “Hi, Erza. I’m Mirajane. My brother’s name is Elfman, and our little sister is Lisanna. She’s inside, still unpacking. You’re sweet to bring us that pie.”

“Oh, uh. I just got it from this bakery I go to. I can’t actually bake.” 

They were both actually too short to make the pie handoff. “I can go around the front for this later?” When Mirajane nodded, Erza grinned. She was adorable. “Nice garden. You’ve done more in four days than I have in 2 years living here.”

“Thanks! I love flowers. And pie, if I haven’t mentioned it. Would you like to come in?”

Erza was embarrassed by how quickly she agreed. Before she knew it, Mirajane was leading her inside a threshold still lined with moving boxes. And she was still in that little bikini that made Erza’s heart rate race. Mirajane gave her a quick tour of the first floor and introduced her to the youngest sibling before leading her back to the back yard where Erza met Elfman, who called her manly. Mirajane told her not to be insulted.

“And here are my babies. I’m planning on planting some bougainvillea over there so it can creep up the wall. And maybe some fruit trees when we get settled in. It’ll be nice for some shade against this heat, too.”

“Yeah, you seem really hot all the time.” Erza blurted out. “I--I mean… You must be, because you’re in your swimsuit all the time.”

Elfman passed by them, bearing more grass. “She’s only doing it because she caught you looking the first day.”

Mirajane flushed bright red. “Elfman! Oh my God! Get out of here!”

“Oh my God,” Erza repeated. The intensity of her blush mirrored Mirajane’s. “I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t trying to be rude.”

Mirajane still glared at her brother. “Don’t even worry about it,” she huffed. She turned back to Erza, just a little bit shy now. “Can we go inside and eat that pie now?”

Still mortified, hearing how Elfman laughed at the two of them, Erza nodded stiffly. “Only if we can pretend your brother never said what he said.”

“Trust me, I’m trying to forget about it as we speak.” 


End file.
